South Park Chatroom
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: the boys have gotten into a chatroom, randomness is so in here. Made this with a friend because of boredom purposes. Rated T for South Park. May be a one-shot, may be multi-chapter. Depends on what reviewers want.


**Readers, readers, everywhere. How in the world are you? I decided to post a story I was working on with a friend, just for the heck of it. We never finished because school ended, so I put a random ending. Here are the parts we played:**

Kyle - Kyle7 (Me)

Stan - DolphinsAreCool (Liz)

Kenny - MyImmortalSoul (Liz)

Cartman - HitlerWasAwesome (Me) (**Cartman's will change**)

Butters - HelloKittyLover (Liz)

Damien - FuckTheWorld666 (Me)

Mr(s). Garrison - IAMAWOMAN (Liz)

Craig - FlipYouTheBird (Me)

Tweek - TooMuchPressure (Me)

Christophe - ZeMole96 (Me)

**So let's get this going. I don't own South Park or any of it's characters. I make no money from this, and it was created to avoid paying attention in math class. :P**

* * *

**Kyle7; DolphinsAreCool; MyImmortalSoul; HitlerWasAwesome has logged on.**

HitlerWasAwesome – Go away Kahl! No Jews allowed!  
Kyle7 – Fuck you fatass, it's a free country!  
DolphinsAreCool – You know you want to, Cartman  
HitlerWasAwesome – What the hell?  
Kyle7 – Stan! WTF!  
DolphinsAreCool – this isn't Stan. Stan isn't cool enuff to think that one up  
HitlerWasAwesome – Go to hell, Shelly! Put Stan on!  
Kyle7 – Change your username, Cartman! Hitler sucked!  
MyImmortalSoul – (mumbles)  
Kyle 7 – Kenny, not funny. LOL. Type words!  
MyImmortalSoul – Aww, you're no fun! So what's everybody doing?  
DolphinsAreCool – watching porn and talking to you guys  
HitlerWasAwesome – eating cheesypoofs  
Kyle7 – Gross, put Stan on or I leave  
HitlerWasAwesome – Leave, leave, leave, leave  
DolphinsAreCool – what are you talking about? This is Stan, Shelly left already.  
Kyle7 – Dude, u r watching porn? Can I come ovezdfdfr56ac782  
HitlerWasAwesome – WTF?  
Kyle7 – Sorry, Ike was being a dumbass  
MyImmortalSoul – (laughing ass off)  
DolphinsAreCool – Can we not control our siblings?

**FlipYouTheBird has logged on.**

FlipYouTheBird - _[]_

**FlipYouTheBird has logged off. IAMAWOMAN has logged on.**

IAMAWOMAN – give me back my baby!

**IAMAWOMAN has logged off.**

MyImmortalSoul – O.O  
DolphinsAreCool – wtf?  
Kyle7 – never!  
HitlerWasAwesome – we stole it fair and square, Garrison!  
MyImmortalSoul – you guys do realize she logged off rite?  
Kyle7 – (shrugs) idgaf  
DolphinsAreCool – I'm bored  
MyImmortalSoul – me too.

**TooMuchPressure has logged on.**

TooMuchPressure – the gnomes!  
KahlSuxs – go away coffee freak  
Kyle7 – Cartman! I will kill you! Change your name!

**HelloKittyLover has logged on.**

HelloKittyLover – hey guys  
KahlSuxs – I'm out, this chat room has gotten too…minority-fied.

**KahlSuxs has logged off.**

Kyle7 – Goodbye, fatass. DON'T COME BACK! Hey, Butters :)  
HelloKittyLover – what are you guys up to?  
TooMuchPressure – the gnomes took my underwear!  
DolphinsAreCool – Tweek!  
TooMuchPressure – Argh! Who are you! How do you know my name? Oh god, you're going to kill me!  
This is too much pressure!

**TooMuchPressure was disconnected.**

Kyle7 – O_o  
MyImmortalSoul – that guy needs to be decaffinated. I spell it how I want.

**FlipYouTheBird has logged on.**

FlipYouTheBird - _[]_

**FlipYouTheBird has logged off.**

DolphinsAreCool – Really, Craig?  
MyImmortalSoul – Stan?  
DolphinsAreCool – Yea?  
MyImmortalSoul – what's with ur name?  
Kyle7 – what's with your name, Kenny? ! Idk…  
MyImmortalSoul – I die and come back. He thinks dolphins are cool, anyone see anything wrong with this picture?  
Kyle7 – (sarcasm) sure you do, Kenny. Have you been cheesing again? And no, nothing is wrong with his name.  
MyImmortalSoul – yes, but that's beside the point

**FuckTheWorld666 has logged on.**

FuckTheWorld666 – See you soon, Kenny. 3:)  
Kyle7 – O_O  
MyImmortalSoul – oh shit  
DolphinsAreCool – what do you want, Damien?  
FuckTheWorld666 – your head served at my dinner table

**DolphinsAreCool has logged off.**

MyImmortalSoul – did you really have to do that, Damien?  
FuckTheWorld666 – I was only kidding…a little bit  
Kyle7 – I need new friends…  
MyImmortalSoul – don't we all?

**ZeMole96 has logged on.**

ZeMole96 – Kyle, don't be such a pussy  
Kyle7 – fuck you!  
ZeMole96 – maybe another time, mon cher ;)  
MyImmortalSoul – you would like that, wouldn't you?  
ZeMole96 – and you wouldn't?  
MyImmortalSoul - …  
Kyle7 – KENNY! WTF? !

**KahlSuxs has logged on.**

KahlSuxs – Jews can't be fucked  
MyImmortalSoul – uh…

**DolphinsAreCool has logged on.**

DolphinsAreCool – leave him alone, Cartman!  
Kyle7 – don't be such a jerk, fatass! You don't know what I do :(  
FuckTheWorld666 – O_o  
ZeMole96 – O_o  
MyImmortalSoul – uh…I gotta go.

**MyImmortalSoul has logged off.**

KahlSuxs - …what do you do?  
Kyle7 – change your name and I'll tell  
DolphinsAreCool – O.O wow  
ZeMole96 – Kyle, mon cher, tell me what you do  
HitlerWasAwesome – happy?  
Kyle7 – nope  
HitlerWasAwesome – fuck you Kahl!  
DolphinsAreCool – it's not my fault you want to  
FuckTheWorld666 – I may pay you a visit Kyle. See you soon 3:)

**FuckTheWorld666 has logged off.**

Kyle7 – O.o should I be scared?  
IH8Jews – yes  
Kyle7 – Cartman!  
IH8Jews – not changing it, u change urs!  
HelloKittyLover – I'm gonna go get grounded. Ttyl

**HelloKittyLover has logged off.**

IH8Jews – so he gets grounded on purpose now?  
ZeMole96 – apparently you fat fucker  
DolphinsAreCool – This is one weird chat room.

**MyImmortalSoul has logged on.**

MyImmortalSoul – hey  
Kyle7 – I'm not talking to you!

**ZeMole96 has logged off.**

MyImmortalSoul – why?  
Kyle7 - …  
MyImmortalSoul - :(  
IH8Jews – Jewpacabra!  
Kyle7 – shut up you fork!  
IH8Jews – WTF?  
MyImmortalSoul – …  
Kyle7 – it means Fucking dORK! FORK!  
IH8Jews – (whining) Kenny! Make Kahl stop!  
MyImmortalSoul – I will have no part of this. Plus I don't think he'll listen to me  
Kyle7 – yep  
Kyle7 - …damn I talked to you :/  
MyImmortalSoul – what's your problem?  
DolphinsAreCool – What the fuck is going on?  
Kyle7 – Kenny wants to fuck me!  
IH8Jews – So? You have no problem about fucking Damien or Christophe  
Kyle7 - …shut up you fatass fork  
MyImmortalSoul – I'm not saying anything  
MyImmortalSoul - …damnit  
DolphinsAreCool – omg  
Kyle7 – what? I was drunk that one time with Damien

**AmazingAuthor has logged on**

AmazingAuthor – ok, you guys are getting disconnected. This has gotten too weird. :/

**AmazingAuthor has disconnected the whole chatroom.**

* * *

**Again, random ending. I'm too drained to think of a better one. I may make this a one-shot, I may make it multi-chaptered. I don't know, review me and tell me what you want.**

**Oh and if anyone wants to chat on facebook and be friends, pm me and let me know. I love making friends :D**


End file.
